Semiconductors and other electronic and opto-electronic assemblies are fabricated in groups on a wafer. Known as “dies”, the individual devices are cut from the wafer and are then bonded to a carrier. The dies must be mechanically mounted and electrically connected to a circuit. For this purpose, many types of packaging have been developed, including “flip-chip”, ball grid array and leaded grid array among other mounting configurations. These configurations typically use a planar printed circuit etched on the substrate with bonding pads and the connections to the die are made by either wire bonding or direct solder connection to the die.
Multi-layer substrates have been used to increase interconnect density, as a high interconnect density is required in present-day integrated circuits such as very-large-scale-integrated (VLSI) circuits. However, the cost of a typical multi-layer substrate is substantially higher than a single or double-sided circuit substrate. The thickness of a typical multi-layer substrate is generally a sum of equal dielectric layers along with the metal conductor layers.
Multi-layer substrate also typically have the same layer thickness and are limited to line pitch and conductor spacing without incorporating the advantages disclosed in the above-referenced patent applications.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and substrate having multiple conductive layers without the associated cost and thickness of a typical multi-layer substrate. It would further be desirable to provide increased conductor density and reduced inter-conductor spacing within an integrated substrate having multiple layers.